


Контролируемые условия

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: But isn't that always the case, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Watson is Competent and Holmes is Stupid, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс принимает в тёмном переулке опрометчивое решение, и Уотсон проводит эксперимент.





	Контролируемые условия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Controlled Environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019851) by [the_bedheaded_league (giantflyingskelesnurtle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantflyingskelesnurtle/pseuds/the_bedheaded_league). 

Я поцеловал Джона Уотсона ровно три раза: первый раз − в тёмном переулке, второй − в полумраке холодной комнаты в деревенской гостинице и третий − в тепле нашей собственной гостиной, у камина. Первый раз это произошло как в тумане; для того, чтобы закончить расследование в провинциальном городе, мы ночью поджидали нашего подозреваемого в убийстве, надеясь его схватить. Ночь завершилась преследованием по улицам, в конце которого мы, к сожалению, потеряли его след.

− Чёрт! − воскликнул Уотсон. − Но мы всё равно его найдём, Холмс. Этот город не особенно большой − здесь не так много мест, где можно скрыться.

Уотсон убрал волосы со вспотевшего лба. Он улыбался мне так, как больше никому не улыбался. Он тяжело дышал, но глаза его сияли. Уличные фонари дарили его лицу золотой блеск. Я был вне себя от адреналина. А он был красивее всего, что я когда-либо видел.

Я понял, что сделал, только тогда, когда его лицо уже было в моих руках, а его губы − напротив моих.

Я отшатнулся, с трудом сдержав крик от ужаса. Я закрыл рот рукой, а мой пульс так участился, что я едва мог вздохнуть. Застыв на месте, Уотсон на меня уставился. На его лице был шок. Вероятно, это был самый долгий момент в моей жизни. Мы просто смотрели на друг друга, не в силах пошевелиться.

Я решил, что должен что-то сказать, должен сделать всё, чтобы сократить масштабы разрушений от моих необдуманных действий. − Уотсон, − выдохнул я. Мой голос был не громче шепота... Но потом выражение его лица изменилось, и он отвёл взгляд.

− Наш человек, − прошептал он. − Он находится через дорогу. Давайте, у нас нет ни одной лишней секунды.

Он сорвался с места раньше, чем я успел заметить присутствие подозреваемого. Потрясённый, я последовал за ним. Мы задержали подозреваемого и опросили его, и к полудню на следующий день дело было раскрыто. Муж пропавшей женщины щедро нас поблагодарил за передачу убийцы его жены под суд и за возвращение семейных ценностей, и мы приняли его спасибо и его оплату за наши услуги − которые были далеки от того, что он был нам должен. Купив билеты на поезд в Лондон на следующий день, мы вернулись в нашу комнату в гостинице, в которой остановились.

Стемнело совсем недавно, но мы с Уотсоном очень устали, поэтому решили лечь спать пораньше. Я не смог удержаться от того, чтобы тайком на него поглядывать, когда мы готовились ко сну. Ни одного слова не было сказано о том, что произошло − Уотсон не показал никаких признаков того, что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

«Возможно, он просто принял решение притвориться, что этого никогда не происходило», − подумал я с облегчением. Возможно, он решил, что в этом не было никакого смысла, что вполне можно было посчитать подвигом разума. Я был совершенно уверен, что никогда и никого не целовал так неистово. Но, конечно, я никогда и никого не любил так глубоко, так всепоглощающе, так незаметно для окружающих и так долго.

«Возможно, − подумал я, − мне удалось его убедить в том, что на мгновение я был не в своём уме».

Забравшись под одеяла, я задул свечу на тумбочке. Украдкой взглянув на Уотсона, я нашёл, что он неподвижно сидит на кровати, наморщив лоб и уставившись в пол.

Моё сердце упало. Возможно, он не собирался всё это игнорировать, в конце концов.

− Холмс, − сказал он, − Я хотел бы вас кое о чём спросить.

У меня всё внутри сжалось; я попытался сделать всё, чтобы мой голос прозвучал спокойно. − Да?

Встав, он подошёл к моей кровати и устроился рядом со мной. Я сел на кровати. Взгляд Уотсона встретился с моим, и на этот раз я вообще не смог расшифровать, о чём он думал.

− Не хотите ли вы меня поцеловать, пожалуйста? − попросил он.

Теперь настала моя очередь быть шокированным до глубины души. Я едва мог дышать. − Что?

− Я спросил, − сказал он, наклонившись − Боже мой, Боже мой − ко мне, − не хотите ли вы меня поцеловать, Холмс.

− Я... − запнулся я, − что... я... прямо сейчас?

Он кивнул, выглядя немного удивлённым. − Если вы не возражаете.

_Если я не возражаю._

Ситуация была настолько абсурдна, настолько невозможна, что я понял, что, должно быть, сплю. − Я... не возражаю, − удалось мне сказать.

Терпеливо ожидая, он кивнул, выглядя при этом довольным.

Доказательства указывали лишь на один вывод: я, _должно быть_, сплю.

Будто в трансе, я наклонился вперёд и прижался своими губами к его. Я хотел лишь целомудренно прикоснуться, но Уотсон вцепился в мою ночную рубашку, потянул меня на себя и поцеловал в ответ. Я позволил себе быть унесённым на сюрреалистической волне счастья и абсурдности этого невозможного момента. Поцелуй продлился не больше десяти секунд, а потом Уотсон отстранился.

Он посмотрел на меня, изогнув брови, и снова у меня не было никаких идей о том, что происходит в его голове. Я наблюдал за ним в изумлении, едва дыша.

− Х-м-м, − сказал Уотсон. А потом он встал и вернулся в свою кровать.

Оказавшись под одеялами, он задул последнюю оставшуюся свечу. − Спокойной ночи, Холмс, − произнёс он, а затем комната погрузилась в темноту.

Я уставился на потолок, неспособный сформировать хоть одну последовательную мысль.

Проснувшись, я обнаружил, что Уотсон уже встал и оделся. − Ах! Вы проснулись, − обрадовался он. − Поезд отправляется меньше чем через час. Я уже упаковал ваши вещи.

Я протёр заспанные глаза. Сон – конечно, это был сон. Встав и одевшись, я, удовлетворённый своим выводом, выбросил туманные воспоминания из головы.

Два дня спустя мы оказались на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы вернуться к ежедневной рутине. После инцидента прошло достаточно времени для того, чтобы я мог наконец-то расслабиться. Казалось, что он решил проигнорировать поцелуй. Я был несказанно этому рад.

В тот вечер мы сидели у камина, наслаждаясь небольшим количеством виски и хорошими сигаретами, когда Уотсон вдруг встал и начал мерить комнату шагами. Через минуту или две он повернулся ко мне.

− Холмс, − обратился он ко мне, − думаю, я наконец-то сделал вывод.

Я изогнул бровь. − Какой вывод?

− Наш поцелуй, − ответил он с лёгкостью.

Моё сердце снова сжалось, и я нашёл, что не могу пошевелиться. Он не забыл. Он не принял решение это проигнорировать. Он думал обо всём этом. И он принял решение со мной поговорить. Не было никакого выхода.

Хотя...

_Наш поцелуй_. Он назвал его _нашим_ поцелуем. Почему он выбрал такое слово?

− Знаете, вы меня многому научили, − продолжил он. − К настоящему времени я научился применять ваши методы достаточно эффективно. Нужно собрать данные, сформировать гипотезу и исключить то, что невозможно, пока не найдётся ответ. Я применил этот метод к своеобразной проблеме, которая встала передо мной в тёмном переулке несколько дней тому назад. − Он сделал паузу. − К проблеме вашего поцелуя, внезапного и очень отчаянного.

Кровь схлынула с моего лица. − Я... Уотсон, мне очень жаль... не знаю, о чём я...

− _И_, − перебил он меня, − вопрос о том, почему тот имел на меня такое сильное воздействие.

Я откинулся на спинку кресла, молчаливый и сбитый с толку.

− Я должен был, конечно, повторить эксперимент, − продолжил он. − Вы научили меня и этому, мой друг. Вот почему я попросил, чтобы вы повторили свои действия позже той ночью, в более контролируемых условиях.

Я широко распахнул глаза. Это не было сном. _Это не был он, не был, не..._

− И после этого у меня было довольно много мыслей, − сказал он, − Я пришёл к выводу, что... я − идиот.

Я почувствовал, будто механизмы в моей голове прекратили работу. − _Что?_

Пристальный взгляд Уотсона смягчился. − Идиот, который не понимает, что безумно любит, пока не посмотрит правде прямо в лицо.

Я встал так быстро, что мой стакан чуть не упал со столика, на который я его поставил. В тепле от камина я смог наконец понять то, что было на его лице: любовь. Нежность. Намёк на озорство.

− Уотсон... − я открывал и закрывал рот как выброшенная на берег рыба. − Означает ли это, что вы... Вы хотите сказать, что?..

Уотсон усмехнулся при виде моего чрезвычайного удивления. − Я хочу сказать, мой _дорогой_ Шерлок, − он сделал шаг вперёд и положил руки на мои бёдра − что я люблю вас, и у меня есть причины думать, что мои чувства не безответны.

Я покачал головой, чувствуя, как моё горло сжимает. − Они не... − сказал я. Мои глаза защипало от слёз. − О, Джон, они взаимны.

Его улыбка была столь же тёплой и красивой как огонь в камине. Мне буквально стало больно при виде такой любви на его лице и в морщинках вокруг глаз... больно от силы любви человека с таким сердцем, как у Джона Уотсона... это было больше, чем я мог вынести.

− Хорошо, − сказал он и потянул меня на себя. − Тогда я предполагаю, что вы не будете возражать, если я повторю этот эксперимент ещё раз?

Я засмеялся, и слёзы наконец упали на мои щеки. − Немного необычно видеть, что вы уже завершили своё исследование, но я предполагаю, что позволю вам это.

Третий раз, когда я поцеловал Джона Уотсона, был красивым за гранью понимания. Уотсон взял меня за руки и глубоко поцеловал, а я поцеловал его в ответ со страстью семи лет любви. Наконец-то прижимать к груди человека, которого я хотел так отчаянно, смирившись, что тот никогда не будет моим, было сродни дегустации золотой амброзии, украденной прямо из садов богов. Я, должно быть, плакал − я знаю, что плакал − но Уотсон только улыбался напротив моих губ, обнимая меня крепче. Сила его нежного взгляда, с которым он смотрел на меня, была подавляющей, и я чувствовал, что силы его страсти напротив моей кожи будет достаточно, чтобы меня уничтожить.

После третьего раза, когда я поцеловал Джона Уотсона, был четвёртый, пятый, шестой, седьмой и так далее, хотя они так перемешались, что я всё ещё считаю их как один. Я нашел себя безнадёжно возбуждённым, а очень серьёзное присутствие напротив моего бедра сообщило мне, что Уотсон был почти в таком же состоянии.

Я на мгновение отстранился, чтобы отдышаться и посмотреть на Уотсона. Его волосы были взъерошены, глаза − дикими и сияющими, а щеки − розовыми. Я мог бы смотреть на него в течение многих часов – но были более важные вещи, на которые стоило обратить внимание.

− Я действительно думаю, что этот предмет требует дальнейшего исследования, − сказал я, проведя руками вверх и вниз по его спине. − Возможно, мы должны возобновить наше исследование и немного его... ах... углубить?

Уотсон мгновение ничего не говорил. А потом он засмеялся. − Только вы можете попытаться обольстить мужчину научной инсинуацией.

Я покраснел. − Это работает, да?

Он схватил меня за лацканы пиджака и притянул к себе, вжимая свою эрекцию в моё бедро. − А вот это вы мне скажите.

Я засмеялся и поцеловал его ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. Мой собственный член затвердел напротив его, и я застонал Уотсону в рот.

Уотсон осыпал поцелуями мой подбородок и спустился с ними вниз по шее. − Я думаю, − сказал он, − что мы должны продолжить этот эксперимент в более подходящих условиях.

− М-м-м, − сказал я. Он отстранился, и я ощутил внезапную потерю тепла подобно холоду зимы.

− Моя спальня, может быть? − предложил он.

Я вздрогнул от этой мысли. Я кивнул, зная об усмешке на своём лице, и Джон взял меня за руку, чтобы повести за собой вверх по лестнице.

На данный момент я поцеловал Джона Уотсона три раза − плюс-минус. И сейчас, когда он повернулся, чтобы закрыть за нами дверь в спальню, я уверен, что вскоре потеряю им счёт.


End file.
